Primer Asdfgh(mor)
by xwzy
Summary: Dos semanas después del inicio del último año de formación escolar un nuevo estudiante se presenta ¡Para sacarle canas verdes al intachable, pero aún así promedio, Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Es el inicio de un nuevo amor?. ADV: Situación homosexual/AU/NarutoxSasuke/OS... a no seeer, no: sí OS xD/leve OoC.
Hola, esta es una publicación maratónica… para mí.

ADV: Un Sasuke sin tantos problemas existenciales (algo de OoC), inicio de un amor, trama confusa (más bien inexistente).

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

.

 _ **Primer Asdfgh(mor)**_

.

" _Tu voz es tan molesta que hace que se me corte la sinopsis, so burrico."_

.

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y aunque soy guapo soy un empollón, es por ello que (al menos en esta etapa de la vida) las chicas no me prestan atención. No soy especialmente bueno en los deportes pero tampoco soy malo. Lo mío es el estudio, es algo que siempre –desde que tengo memoria- he hecho bien. Y como soy el primer puesto de mi año, las chicas me consideran menos que un planaria (de vida libre) y los chicos el nerd al que no le pueden quitar el almuerzo porque sabe defenderse. Y así hubiese pasado el resto de mi vida en el instituto, como la mancha borrosa al final del aula y que solo se manifiesta para dar los discursos de inicio y fin de año, si un nuevo alumno no hubiera llegado desde el otro lado del mundo para sentarse a mi lado y gritarme al oído " _temeee~_ " cada vez que se le daba la bendita gana.

Así fue que hace medio año llegó el irritante Naruto Uzumaki a fastidiarme la vida.

El primer día vino desde nomeacuerdodónde y fue directo a sentarse a mi lado, ese fue el primer strike, ya que había un puesto intencionalmente reservado para él al costado de una chica que hasta yo admitiría atractiva. Sin embargo seguí en lo mío.

El segundo strike ocurrió luego del primer descanso, durante este estaba yo –como siempre- sentado en mi pupitre con un pan dulce en la mano derecha y un resumen de algún curso en la opuesta cuando de entre todo el bullicio de al lado se asomó como en un juego de pogo un erizo rubio de ojos azules y gritó: "Hola, mi nombre es tal y espero ser tu amigo" y ¡BANG! Sonrisa de comercial dental, yo, aunque callado no soy descortés, le respondí con un saludo de asentimiento y cuando iba a agregar algo, algún imbécil del montón que no se preocupaba más que de copas de brassieres saltó diciendo: "No pierdas tu tiempo con ese, no vale la pena, ni es divertido". Obviamente me ofendí, pero hace tiempo aprendí a ignorar a gente como esa. Entonces cerré la boca y redirigí mi atención al resumen y al pan como si nada ocurriese desde un principio, sin embargo el rubio insistió amigablemente "Oye, no me has respondido el saludo" y el otro tipo volvió a intervenir "Uzumaki, ya te dije que no vale la pena", acto seguido Uzumaki se levantó y encarando al tipo le replicó "Yo juzgaré eso", el resto del grupo se alejó presagiando una pelea entre los dos y avivaron el fuego con sus "oh" y "uy".

El otro tipo se vio comprometido y le preguntó si en serio se iba a pelear por alguien que ni conocía, el recién llegado respondió que él no tenía derecho a juzgar a los demás ni impedir que él hiciese amistad con la persona que le dé la gana, el otro se acaloró y Uzumaki también. Los profesores estaban en un junta, así que ninguno tuvo el reparo de lanzarse uno sobre el otro liándose a golpes; ahora todo el salón animaba a uno u otro y si mis cálculos no fallaban pronto vendrían de otras aulas y arruinarían definitivamente mi hora de estudio individual, así que habiéndose todos olvidado de mí, salí y me dirigí a la sala de profesores caminando, toqué la puerta y un auxiliar salió a abrirme. Dentro estaban todos los profesores del plantel y les dije: "Dos tontos se han liado a golpes en mi salón" y regresé a mi aula y a mi asiento, a mi pan dulce y mi resumen. Pasados dos minutos llegaron los profesores, separaron a los _pugilistas_ (en esta parte Sasuke acaba de sonreír) y ahuyentaron a las masas. Kakashi, el profesor encargado de mi curso, revisó a ambos y al idiota de los brassieres lo mandó a la dirección y al terminar de revisar a Uzumaki me llamó en voz alta diciendo: "Uchiha, lleva a este _tonto_ –mirada significativa- a la enfermería". Bufé, pasé el último bocado de mi pan dulce, ayudé al tonto que me encargaron a levantarse y lo conduje. Al llegar a la enfermería, le eché un ojo al nuevo, tenía la mirada gacha y la expresión de que en cualquier rato soltaba el llanto. Toqué la puerta y Shizune-neechan lo atendió. Uzumaki tenía el ojo morado y el labio partido, y algunos moretes en las costillas. He ahí el motivo por el que no le repliqué al imbécil de los brassieres: pegaba fuerte.

Me quedé con el "tonto" en la enfermería viendo como era curado por Shizune-nee, aún sin subir la mirada y con la misma expresión. Ella también la debió notar, pues al finalizar le dio una paleta de miel "por ser tan buen paciente" en sus palabras, cosa que por fin le hizo levantar la mirada y soltar una pequeña risa. A mí también me dio otra y nos dijo que nos quedásemos, que salía un rato, que yo me quedaba comprometido a atender al que llegase y que no tardaba más que un par de horas.

Ni bien salió Shizune la expresión triste volvió a sus facciones.

Me acerqué a él y le extendí la mano como él lo había hecho antes: "Uchiha Sasuke, también espero llevarnos bien". Él me quedó mirando incrédulo y a continuación yo le sonreí, sin embargo su expresión mudó a una de algo así como seriedad, así que dejé de hacerlo pensando que tal vez mi sonrisa no era tan agradable como yo me figuraba o tan bonita como mi mamá me había dicho tantas veces. A pesar de esto mi mano seguía extendida, y pasamos un buen rato de este modo: mi mano extendida y él con cara de estar teniendo una epifanía. Iba ya a retirar mi mano cuando él dijo: "Sonreíste… me… sonreíste", debo admitir que me abochorné un poco, la situación era en sí muy estúpida: yo parado frente a él con la mano extendida como un poste con brazo y él sentado viéndome con cara de… pues… estúpido.

Creí que podía hacer un Hit. Entonces todo sucedió como de golpe, su rostro se encendió de un vivo carmín, sus ojos comenzaron a echar chispas de alegría y su sonrisa se hizo enorme, enormísima. Se levantó de la camilla y al tiempo que abría los brazos fue como si el espacio que lo rodeaba obtuviese de repente colores más vivos que se expandían por toda la habitación invariablemente hasta mí y envolviéndome a la vez que su abrazo. _Segundo strike._

Luego de aquella revelación –que por cierto preferí ignorar- la situación volvió a ser normal: él me gritó en la oreja que ya éramos amigos y habríamos de ser los mejores, luego me soltó y ya habiendo recuperado la chispa Uchiha luego de aquel instante de lelismo, le estampé la compresa fría en el ojo afectado y le gruñí que no me abrazara jamás. Declaración que simplemente nunca llegó a su cerebro.

Me senté en la silla al frente suyo, donde estaba anteriormente y ya habiendo asumido que las siguientes dos horas las iba a pasar con este zopenco, decidí indagar en su vida y en los motivos por los cuales había entrado a este instituto para el último año de formación y con dos semanas de retraso. No obstante él se me adelantó.

—Sasuke, ¿en verdad no me recuerdas?

Compuse un gesto de extrañeza, él prosiguió.

—El niño rubio que solo hablaba inglés, en la primaria XOO durante dos meses…

Una vaga sonrisa desdentada revivió en mis recuerdos.

—Esa vez tú me defendiste… como ahora, al llamar al profesor.

Mis neuronas trabajaron a todo lo que daban, sacando recuerdos del ático de hace más de diez años y entonces recordé.

—…Dobe.

Y con esa palabra Naruto adquirió más color aún y sus ojos chispearon aún más si era posible. Se levantó de la cama nuevamente y como un rayo saltó a abrazarme de nuevo.

—Teme— susurró y se quedó ahí. Tardé un poco en darme cuenta que Naruto estaba llorando. _Tercer strike_. Correspondí el abrazo del dobe y sentí que mi corazón se deshacía de todo el polvo y telarañas acumuladas durante la ausencia de este rubio y volvía a latir con una fuerza de bombeo impresionante.

 _Tercer strike y estás enamorado._

.

* * *

Y listo. Este fanfic fue escrito en el 2013 probablemente, sigo con la limpieza de mi escritorio de ahí que lo haya encontrado xD. Originalmente este fanfic tiene miras a ser un seriado, pero no creo que nunca le haga una continuación. Creo recordar que por esas épocas leí por primera vez Chuchun ga Chun, un manga de Yamamoto Kotetsuo que tiene como escenario principal el baseball, asumo que de ahí saqué los términos. Por si no lo sabían o recordaban, como yo al transcribir, hit en simple es batear la pelota y strike, también en simple, es no batearla xD.

Nos leemos en una próxima ocasión. Adiosito :3.


End file.
